1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition preferably used to form a hard coating on a metal base material, and a molded product provided with a hard coating composed of this coating composition on a metal base material.
The present application claims priority on the basis of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-29722 filed in Japan on Feb. 15, 2011, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Components provided with a metal base material such as aluminum are widely used in construction materials, vehicle components and the like. A hard coating for imparting scratch resistance and rust resistance is normally formed on the surfaces of such metal base materials. Typical examples of coating materials used to form this hard coating include heat-curable coating materials like those described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 (Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-265858, Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-192980, and Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-292881).
However, such heat-curable coating materials had the problem of inferior productivity since they require a long time to cure.
In contrast, active energy beam-curable coating materials as described in Patent Document 4 (International Publication No. WO 2007/116733), for example, have superior productivity since they are cured by irradiating with an active energy beam.
However, the coating material described in Patent Document 4 still has room for improvement with respect to adhesion to metal base materials.